


Tongue Tied Twisted

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: In which Jongin has a crush on his boss's new boyfriend, which wouldn't be so bad if Sehun didn't seem to be just as attracted to him.





	Tongue Tied Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> note: main sekai, side krishun.

“Hey, boss, I think there’s something wrong with the-” the words died on Jongin’s lips as soon as they left, a little too struck by the sight spread in front of him. Yifan was sitting behind his desk - which was expected - but what brought Jongin to a halt was the sight of a lithe body wrapped around him - long legs spread on either side of Yifan’s chair.

 

Yifan glanced up, a look of almost bashfulness crossing his severe expression. Clearing his throat, he placed a hand onto the mystery boy’s back. “Sorry, Jongin, you needed something?”

 

Jongin licked his lips a little, “Oh, right, sorry…” he let out a soft laugh. It wasn’t the first time that he - or anyone else in the company - had witnessed one of Yifan’s little trysts with some pretty new thing, but Jongin didn’t usually have the misfortune of seeing it up close. He was only thankful their clothes were still on.

 

However, the new piece of ass on Yifan’s lap chose that moment to disentangle himself and stand up - and Jongin’s mouth immediately went dry. From behind he could clearly ascertain that he’d had nice, broad shoulders and a tapered waist - not to mention a considerable ass. But seeing him fully, Jongin was left a little taken with how tall and simply gorgeous he was. His face was delicate and finely sculpted, with just a certain edge of severity that made him look a little intimidating.

 

“Jongin?” Yifan asked, tone a little exasperated.

 

“Hm? Oh, right, sorry,” he excused himself, though he had a suspicion that Yifan had called on him more than just the once. His gaze remained focused on the papers in front of him, describing a flaw in the images one of the designers had sent them for the collection. If he didn’t look up, he didn’t have to think about the beautiful minx beside his boss.

 

“Yifan, I should let you get back to work. I’ll call you later,” the minx spoke.

 

And Jongin couldn’t resist to glance up. His voice was soft and deep, and he found it just as captivating. Quietly, he watched as he leaned in to press a quick kiss to Yifan’s cheek - earning him a small smile and a quick swat to his ass. As he passed by Jongin, he shot him a wink.

 

And that was how Jongin met Oh Sehun.

 

—

 

“Isn’t this the third time this week Sehun’s been in there?” Baekhyun asked in a low whisper, brow arching. 

 

Jongin glanced up. “Is it? I haven’t noticed,” he said. It was a complete lie. Every time Sehun stopped by the office, in his too-tight jeans and ever-present smirk, Jongin counted the seconds they were in the same room together. Usually it wasn’t long. Yifan always gave special treatment to his little boy-toys, so Jongin was only ever able to smile a little at the other before he was being whisked away into the office.

 

“Yeah, right. You’re pathetic, you know that? Everyone can watch you practically drooling all over yourself when he’s around,” Baekhyun pointed out.

 

He sighed, scanning the layout on his computer for the hundredth time, but he couldn’t focus on it. Images of firm thighs and a sweetly shaped mouth, however, remained firmly engraved in his mind. “Shut up, I do not.”

 

“Then what were you just thinking about?”

 

“...don’t you have someone else to go make miserable?” he groaned, though he could feel a heat rising to his face. He’d known Baekhyun for a little over a year, when the other was transferred into the layout department from his previous place as a graphic designer. And he lived to meddle in other people’s - particularly Jongin’s - lives.

 

“Don’t you have some more fantasies to concoct?” Baekhyun smiled widely at him, which would be almost cute if he wasn’t so rotten.

 

Roughly a half hour later - not like Jongin was counting the minutes or anything - the door to Yifan’s office opened up and out emerged Sehun. He took Jongin’s breath away a little as usual, with his beautiful face and nonchalance. His clothes were slightly more disheveled than before, he noticed that his shirt wasn’t tucked properly.

 

Sehun walked toward their desks - though to be fair they were in the direct path between Yifan’s office and the elevators. But he paused at Jongin’s desk, a brow raised just slightly. “Do you know where to get the best coffee around here is?” he asked, long fingers drumming a quiet rhythm along the desktop.

 

“Uh…” Jongin’s words caught in his throat. Sehun hadn’t ever spoken directly to him before. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Baekhyun staring at them with raised brows. “There’s one on the corner. They also make good pie if, you know, you like pie,” he offered. Mentally, he was already cursing himself. He sounded horribly awkward and probably came off like a complete reject.

 

But Sehun snorted quietly. “Well, who doesn’t like pie?”

 

—

 

“That was not flirting,” Jongin insisted, positioning his cup under the water cooler’s spout with a frown.

 

“You’re fucking blind,” Chanyeol laughed loudly behind him. The smell of his lunch was strong throughout the room - but Chanyeol never seemed to care much about things like common courtesy in the workplace. “Okay, at the very least...he had no reason to stop at your desk, right? Any civilized person could just look up coffee shops. But no, he went out of his way-”

 

“My desk is directly in his way,” Jongin cut in, bringing the cup to the table and sat down.

 

Chanyeol waved a hand in the air dismissively. “Whatever. The point is, he stopped and asked you - you in particular.”

 

“Chanyeol...I don’t think it means anything, you’re reading too much into it. He’s with Yifan - very much with Yifan. Who, may I remind you, is our boss,” he reminded him with a pointed look, and leaned back in his chair. His own lunch was sitting in front of him, but he’d lost his appetite.

 

“Yeah, but let me remind you of the little fact that Yifan also takes these boyfriends and throws them away just as quickly,” he pointed out before shoveling in a bite of noodles.

 

Jongin had known Chanyeol from a couple of years ago back in college, and he knew that even when he found him to be a pest, that he had good intentions. But it made his heart sink a little to realize that there might be some week that he didn’t get to see Sehun walking through the door. He sighed. 

 

—

 

Jongin sighed quietly as he stepped into Yixing's office, ruffling through a few pages. "Hey, Yixing, could you do me a favor?" he asked. When he didn't receive a response, he glanced up, seeing Yixing not having noticed him with his headphones on. He rolled his eyes a little, and took a couple of steps closer, waving a hand to get his attention.

 

"Oh!" Yixing said, and took off the headphones with a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that, what was it you needed, Jongin?"

 

"Oh, it's cool. I just wanted to ask-"

 

_ "Oh, fuck. Harder, Yifan, please." _

 

The words died on his tongue when he heard the moaned words from the other room. His gaze immediately fell on the door, and unfortunately could sense a rush to his crotch at the sound of Sehun's moaning.

 

_ "You're so fucking tight." _

 

Yifan this time. Jongin's mouth hung open slack, and an awkward sort of smile crept onto his face. He shouldn't have been nearly so aroused by hearing Sehun get fucked in the other room, but the distinct tightening in his pants told a different story.

 

"And this is why I wear headphones..." Yixing grumbled.

 

—

 

Jongin stifled a yawn as he slid into the booth, running a hand through his hair in the aim of making it look a little less messy. He had a half hour before his shift, the surprisingly light traffic enabling that he had a chance to actually enjoy his morning coffee more than just gulping it down at his desk. He scrolled through his social media accounts, seeing what kind of antics his friends had gotten into while he’d been comfortably asleep.

 

“Fancy seeing you here.”

 

He jumped at the sound of a sudden voice, and he quickly lifted to look right at Sehun. His lips parted, and there was a beat of silence before he was able to smile. “Oh, hi!” he said, probably a little too enthusiastically given the time of morning, “Yeah, I had a little time...what are you doing here so early?” He’d never seen Sehun come to see Yifan before noon, and he felt a little self conscious about the fact that he was a little unkempt and still probably had a face puffy from sleep. Sehun, on the other hand, looked perfect as always.

 

Sehun glanced behind him, gesturing slightly to Yifan at the counter as he was ordering. “He woke me up. So rude,” he complained, shrugging a shoulder.

 

Jongin laughed quietly, and was about to part his lips to say something when Yifan walked over to them, two cups in hand, and an amused expression written on his face. “Why are you bothering my employee?” he asked, though there was clear amusement laced in his tone.

 

“Because he pays attention to me,” Sehun said, shooting Yifan a look that indicated there was something more to his words.

 

Jongin felt a little as though he was witnessing a little too much - not that he hadn’t already heard too much - but at the same time he felt a slight thrill that Sehun had singled him out for paying attention. Were they already having problems?

 

Yifan was silent for a brief moment before he cleared his throat and handed Sehun one of the cups.

 

Seeming satisfied, Sehun’s fingers wrapped around the cup and he half-smiled his thanks. “Well, Jongin, I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again soon,” he said, and shot him another wink before he was following after Yifan.

 

—

 

Jongin returned from lunch to a very anxious Yixing shifting from foot to foot at his desk. Yixing was Yifan’s secretary, the one who juggled all of his meetings and retrieved his coffee. “Hi, Yixing, what’s up?” he asked.

 

Yixing flashed a smile. “I have a favor to ask. Some prints haven’t come in - and Yifan has a meeting with them in a little over a hour, so I have to run and get them. Could you take over my desk until I get back?”

 

“Oh. Yeah, I think so, why me though?” he asked.

 

“Because I trust you,” Yixing said with a pointed glance to Baekhyun - indicating who he didn’t. “Plus…” a sly sort of grin came to his lips, his dimples evident - which would also be cute if he didn’t look so conspiratorial, “Sehun’s in there.”

 

Jongin’s gaze narrowed slightly. “I should let you suffer,” he grumbled, but he was already walking with Yixing toward his office. It was a small room that was the buffer between Yifan’s office and the rest of the company.

 

“You know I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t have to. Yifan should be...occupied for a little bit,” Yixing said with a suggestive raise of his brows, “Just make sure you answer the phone and write down messages. I’ll handle if anyone needs something scheduled when I get back.”

 

He offered a brief nod, and watched the other walk off in a hurry. Luckily, he was still waiting on some prints from Dior, so he wouldn’t have been doing much anyway. He sighed a little, sitting in the desk and leaned back. The desk was in a state of slight chaos, with a few papers and sticky notes strewn about that Jongin dared not touch. Yixing could be a little strange, but he had his own method for doing things that he wasn’t going to mess with. The computer was laid out to Yifan’s schedule, and he couldn’t resist taking a look.

 

Some of the appointments and blocked time was as he expected it to be - with meetings and phone calls and business dinners all carefully laid out in blocks of color. But there were some personal ones too. One was ‘call with mom,’ which Jongin snorted at having to schedule a conversation with his own mom, and another was ‘dinner with boyfriend ?’ which Jongin found strange only due to the question mark. 

 

But there was a sudden moan from the office, and Jongin’s gaze averted from the screen. He licked his lips, realizing that Sehun and Yifan were fucking just behind the door. The window was closed with blinds from Yifan’s side, and he hummed quietly. He didn’t need to hear this. But as he glanced over again, he noticed one of the blind flaps was crooked. It wasn’t a large opening, but he quickly realized that if he peered through it, he could probably see into the office.

 

He pushed back from the desk, teeth worrying against his bottom lip as he considered. It was wrong to invade their privacy, he should just ignore anything happening in the office and remain in Yixing’s desk. That’s what he told himself, and yet he still found himself crossing the steps to the window. He knew no one could see him unless they entered the office, and he half-hoped that someone would so he wouldn’t actually go ahead and peek at them.

 

But no one did. And Jongin bent down ever so slightly to the blind, and he could hear faint sounds beyond the wall. He bit his lip, and looked in. Softly, he gasped. Sehun was bent over the desk, his perky ass jutting out and fingers clenched onto the sides of the desk as Yifan fucked him. Yifan was still dressed, his pants down just enough so he could thrust into Sehun - the material of his slacks seemed to have rubbed Sehun’s ass, the pale skin an irritated shade of pink.

 

It was wrong - he acknowledged that very clearly in the back of his mind - and yet he couldn’t look away, and he couldn’t deny the arousal that spiked from the sight. Sehun was just as gorgeous without his clothes, with a finely toned body and long limbs. His pretty lips were parted, and his eyes were closed, and Jongin watched as Yifan reached, yanking Sehun’s blond hair to pull his head back. He was met with a loud moan that Jongin could hear clearly from the other side of the door, and his cock twitched in his pants. He wanted to be the one to pull those moans from Sehun.

 

Just as he watched Sehun straightening - catching a glimpse of a beautifully curved cock - there was a sound behind him - and Jongin jumped, whirling away from the window. Chanyeol stood in the door, an amused expression quickly taking over his face, wide smile spreading over his lips. “I was just…” he started, but there were really no words. 

 

“Just...spying on the boss and the boy toy you’ve been lusting after for weeks?” Chanyeol asked, deep voice holding back a laugh as he took the couple of steps more into the office. “I was here to keep you company since I heard Yixing made you hang here, but I guess you had plenty of...stimulation,” the words were offered with a very pointed glance at Jongin’s crotch.

 

Quickly, he could feel his face burning, and he went to quickly sit in the chair, hiding his face. “Shut up, oh my god. It wasn’t like that…” he grumbled, but it was pointless to deny, really. Chanyeol had seen plenty, and he’d known him too long for him to deny it.

 

“You know, if you got laid more, this wouldn’t happen.”

 

Jongin glowered at him, finally emerging from behind his hands. It had been a point of discussion for them too many times, when Chanyeol would urge Jongin to be a little reckless and live his life - but Jongin wanted something substantial. He’d gone through a few hookups in college, but they all left him unfulfilled. “It isn’t about that. It’s...him,” he gestured vaguely.

 

Only, as if on cue, the door opened, and there stood Sehun and Yifan. Jongin couldn’t look up, his length still semi-hard from spying on them. “Oh, it’s a party,” Sehun joked.

 

“Where’s Yixing?” Yifan asked.

 

Jongin clenched his jaw for a moment, before he finally raised his gaze to his boss. Yifan’s hand still caressed Sehun’s hip. “He...uh, your meeting. He had to go chase some of the prints down,” he explained, “He asked me to sit here for him until he got back.”

 

“Ah. That’s fine. Sehun, I’ll see you in a little while?” he said, and press a quick kiss to his neck before he retreated back to his office, closing the door behind him without even allowing Sehun a word.

 

The three of them were silent for a moment, before a smile spread across Chanyeol’s face. “Hi! I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Chanyeol. I work in the advertising department,” he offered, extending a hand to him.

 

Sehun glanced down at Chanyeol’s hand, and back to Jongin. “Sehun,” he greeted simply, and reached to shake Chanyeol’s hand. “Bye, Jongin,” he said, flashing him a wave before he turned to leave.

 

Jongin couldn’t help but stare at his ass as he did, the tight pale-wash jeans clinging to his frame so perfectly. He could picture his naked form in his mind’s eye, and he didn’t think he’d ever be able to be around Sehun without his cock jumping to attention.

 

—

 

“Jongin? Could you do me a favor?” Sehun asked as he approached Jongin’s desk, just emerging from Yifan’s office minutes ago.

 

Jongin’s lips parted, a little surprised, but leaned back from the computer to give him his attention. “Uh, yeah, anything,” he said, but immediately felt a little too desperate saying that.

 

“Could you get me some coffee? I’m so tired, but I’m supposed to stick around until he’s done. Please?” he asked, tone sugary sweet.

 

And how could Jongin say no to that face? “Yeah, of course. How do you take it?”

 

Baekhyun snorted loudly next to them.

 

Sehun’s sharp gaze turned to him, but he didn’t bother saying anything. “Two sugars, a lot of cream,” he said, and went to take a seat in one of the empty chairs.

 

Jongin wondered if he planned on sticking around them the whole time - he didn’t know if he could handle that. When he returned with Sehun’s coffee - and frankly he wasn’t sure why he didn’t ask Yixing - Sehun was still in the same chair, tapping away on his phone. “Here you go,” he said, offering the cup to him.

 

He glanced up, and a smile rose to his face, “Thank you.”

 

He hadn’t seen him really smile before, and he felt a little clammy suddenly with the sweet expression on Sehun’s face. His eyes curved into sparkling crescents when he smiled, and silently he cursed. Because it meant that it wasn’t just lust - he found everything about Sehun charming.

 

Baekhyun pursed his lips next to them, but to his credit didn’t say anything about that, and mercifully changed topic. “So, Sehun...what is it you do? We only know you as Yifan’s...boyfriend?” he offered, though there was a strange lilt to the way he said ‘boyfriend’ that Jongin didn’t want to try to decode.

 

Sehun took a sip of the coffee, shrugging a shoulder. “I’m in college. I do a little modeling,” he said.

 

Jongin’s brows raised slightly. “College? How old are you?” he asked. While clearly he was above the age of consent - that wasn’t the issue - that still meant he could have been as young as 18.

 

“I’m 23. Is that a problem?” His gaze remained firmly on Jongin.

 

“Oh, uh, no. I’m only 24 myself,” he confirmed.

 

“You two are so young,” Baekhyun tutted softly, “So you’re a college student dating an old CEO? Interesting.”

 

Sehun snorted. “Two things. One, Jongin how did you land this job this quickly? And two, Yifan isn’t that old.”

 

Jongin shook his head. It was true enough that Yifan was in his mid-thirties, having been set up with a bit of luck and some connections Jongin didn’t know about himself. “Well…” he shrugged a shoulder, feeling a small tinge of embarrassment, “I’m not really in a high position here. I did internships throughout all of college...and my dad is friends with Yifan, so it kind of worked out.” It was a little bit shameful to admit that at least partially (mostly) his father was to thank for his position, as he preferred to work for things, but he could admit to his truth.

 

“Nothing like a little nepotism,” Baekhyun quipped.

 

He was used to Baekhyun’s offhanded comments, he could understand why he was more than a little bitter given that he knew Baekhyun had worked in the company for years. So he didn’t pay much attention when he said things like that - mostly given that he wasn’t wrong.

 

But Sehun stared at Baekhyun for a long, silent moment. “Someone’s bitter,” Sehun said drily, but he reached to lay a hand on Jongin’s knee. “Don’t pay attention to that. We all do what we have to.”

 

Jongin felt like fire was burning under his skin at the touch, even with the barrier of his slacks between Sehun’s hand and his leg. A smile rose to his expression, and he reached out, fingers pressing lightly over the other’s knuckles.

 

Only suddenly Yifan was standing there at his desk, a brow raised at the sight of them. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you two were the ones dating.”

 

Although he knew it was a joke, Jongin couldn’t help the faint warmth that seeped into his cheeks.

 

“Well, maybe if someone wasn’t so busy all the time,” Sehun said, lifting his hand and leaning back in the chair, staring at Yifan for a long, silent moment.

 

Yifan pursed his lips, exhaling a breath through his nose. “Are you ready?” he asked, clearly ignoring the remark.

 

Sehun shrugged, but stood up. “Thanks for the coffee, Jongin,” he said, and his hand drifted over Jongin’s shoulder for a moment as he stepped around him.

 

His skin was on fire with every touch that was pressed on him, though he was sure it was all just incidental. As if it wasn’t bad enough that Jongin couldn’t stop seeing Sehun naked, now he had to be on edge about whether or not the other would innocently touch him and his world would go to stars again.

 

“Sounds like trouble in paradise,” Baekhyun mused. “Maybe your chance is coming sooner than you thought.”

 

—

 

As Jongin swallowed the last of his beer, he let out a  loud sigh. “I am...royally screwed,” he announced. He and Chanyeol had been at the bar for the past hour, and all it had succeeded in doing was getting him more drunk and more miserable.

 

Chanyeol let out a loud laugh. “I mean, you want to fuck the boss’s boyfriend. Do you expect that to be a good thing?”

 

Jongin glowered at him, a faint pout on his lips. “Shut up. It’s not even...it isn’t like I just want to fuck him. I also want to like...I don’t know, hold his hand and watch movies with him,” he grumbled, sinking lower in his seat. If he’d been sober, he would have been a lot more embarrassed to say that, but his head swam with fuzzy warmth and he didn’t have the same filter on his words as he usually might.

 

“Oh my god, you’re hopeless. That’s even worse. If you wanted to fuck him, I could see it. There’s a solution: get laid. But you want to date him? I don’t even know what to tell you, dude,” Chanyeol mused, shaking his head sadly, and ordered some shots.

 

“Told you: royally screwed,” Jongin said, letting out a groan at his own misfortune. 

Jongin left the bar only an hour later, with his brain fuzzy and only more confused about his feelings for Sehun.  Chanyeol hadn’t been much help - which, frankly, he never was, he was just good at listening to Jongin wallow in his angst. But when he stumbled into his apartment (after a solid five minutes of fumbling with his keys), he was only struck with how utterly silent it was.

 

It wasn’t as though Jongin couldn’t handle being alone, he was single more often than he had a boyfriend, but he couldn’t shake that he wanted someone to share his space with. About a year ago, he and Luhan - a stylist for a lot of their cover shoots - had dated for a couple of months. But they found out that they simply weren’t that compatible. Luhan was more interested in going out and being treated to fancy dinners, where Jongin was mostly happy to just spend time quietly at home with some takeout. Things hadn’t ended badly, they still saw one another once in awhile. Jongin didn’t miss Luhan, but he did miss the comfort in having someone.

 

He flopped onto his couch, not bothering to turn on the lights, and pulled out his phone. There were messages from Chanyeol about what he was missing back at the bar, from Baekhyun a few taunting jokes about his crush, and a few others here and there about some other event they thought he was missing out on. He ignored all of them, and opened up his browser, hesitating for a moment or two before typing in ‘Oh Sehun.’

 

Immediately photos appeared, of Sehun from various selfies to a few that looked to be magazine editorials. He hummed quietly, and clicked on a few of the photos, observing the delicacies of his face without the fear of staring too long that he did when he saw him in person. He clicked away and to an Instagram account that seemed to be his, with an array of photos that ranged from the standard food shots to obscure photos he couldn’t identify to more photos of himself. It wasn’t anything he didn’t expect, and he wondered vaguely what, exactly, he was hoping to find on his accounts.

 

With a sigh, he let the phone slip through his fingers to land on his stomach, and closed his eyes.

 

—

 

Jongin frowned at the screen in front of him. The photos just weren’t quite aligning the way he’d pictured them to in his mind. He tapped a pen on the table, tilting his head back and forth in examining a new possibility for the page’s layout to work for him. But when there was a sudden elbow digging into his ribs, he frowned and glanced toward Baekhyun, but the other wasn’t even looking at him. “What?” he hissed.

 

Baekhyun remained wordless, but pointed toward Yifan’s office.

 

He glanced, immediately his gaze went to Sehun standing in the doorway, looking utterly beautiful in a dark red shirt and too-tight jeans. He blinked a couple of times before his gaze focused on anything other than Sehun’s perfect body, and he realized Yifan was there too. And neither of them looked particularly pleased.

 

He couldn’t hear them, but he watched as Sehun’s lips pressed into a thin line and Yifan threw his hands into the air in apparent exasperation. Sehun sighed, and began walking off toward the elevators - which brought him closer to Jongin.

 

“You were the one who asked me to come,” Sehun said, tone conveying his annoyance.

 

Yifan sighed, looking a little irritated, “I did. And I want you here. I just don’t have time-”

 

“You never have time.”

 

“Sehun.”

 

“What? Do you think I’m being unreasonable? Is it that much to ask for a little more than just sucking you off under your desk?” Sehun asked, turning to face Yifan with a glare.

 

Jongin’s mouth fell a little slack at the spectacle, and even without glancing around he knew that all eyes were on the couple. 

 

Yifan paused, taking a deep breath. “Sehun, can you not do this here? We can talk about all of this, but not here, and not now.”

 

Sehun’s jaw clenched. “Fine. But I’m not waiting around for you,” he said, voice low and steady before he turned to finish walking to the elevators.

 

Jongin’s eyes widened just a bit, and glanced again at his boss. Yifan remained where he was for a moment before he just shook his head, and turned on his heel to go back toward his office.

 

“Lover boy, here’s your chance. Go after Sehun,” Baekhyun said, a vicious sort of smile on his face. Misery always did seem to please him.

 

“I’m not going to like...I shouldn’t get involved.”

 

Baekhyun gave him a look, half skeptical and half knowing, but to his credit said nothing.  Jongin, however, sighed quietly and stood from his desk. He should have been staying out of it, should have been easily minding his own business and letting Yifan and Sehun worry about their own problems. But something in him was compelled to go after the other, and he assured himself in the back of his mind that it was just being a good person and checking on him. Another part doubted that.

 

"Sehun," he called out in the lobby, seeing his familiar form heading toward the doors.

 

He turned, a blank sort of look written on his face. "Oh, hey," he said simply, as though it was just a casual conversation.

 

Jongin licked his lips, reaching to scratch the back of his neck as he caught up with him all the way. "Um...are you okay?" he asked, though he was beginning to feel a little bit dumb. Maybe Sehun didn't want him to come after him at all, maybe he was just making a fool of himself for nothing.

 

But there was a faint sort of smile that came to Sehun's lips, one that didn't quite spread fully but gave away a hint of amusement, or perhaps simply contentment with Jongin's presence. "You're checking on me? How sweet."

 

"Well..." he paused, and felt a little bit strange coming to Sehun after witnessing the fight with Yifan. It wasn't really his business, he didn't even know Sehun that well aside from a few conversations. But there was no denying at least his level of attraction. "Yeah, I mean...that was kind of an ugly fight you two had. I just wanted to see if you were alright?" he felt lame again, and he couldn't pinpoint why there was something about Sehun that always made him feel ever so self conscious.

 

But Sehun didn't seem to mind, and remained in the entry of the building. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's not like we haven't had pretty much this exact fight before, unfortunately," he shrugged a shoulder. He looked tired.

 

"You know...I...maybe it's out of line for me to say this since Yifan's my boss, but I think you should be with someone who would make time for you. I mean, everyone should. You deserve to feel important," he said. He felt almost silly saying so, like maybe Sehun would think he was immature for saying something so naive when maybe he just didn't understand the complexities of their relationship. And he didn't. He only saw what he did, when they fought in the doorways or when he spied on them fucking in the office. Truthfully, he had no idea what any of their relationship was like behind closed doors, aside from the glimpses he'd been given.

 

A look passed over Sehun's expression that he couldn't quite read. "I guess there just need to be more people like you in the world," he said quietly, and suddenly turned, taking a step back inside the building and toward Jongin.

 

His lips parted to disagree, only in a split second, Sehun was leaning in and his lips pressed against Jongin's cheek. Instantly, he could feel his face heating up from the kiss, and Sehun was close enough he could smell him. It was a gentle smell, and he detected the faint scent of Yifan's expensive cologne in there somewhere. A smile rose to his face, almost without his acknowledgment. "I don't know about that," he mumbled, feeling a little flustered by something as innocent as a peck to his cheek. But Sehun's lips had been soft against his skin, and he craved him.

 

"I'll see you around, Jongin. Thank you," Sehun said, reaching out a hand briefly to let his fingers graze across Jongin's knuckles. Suddenly, Sehun leaned in again, and Jongin braced himself for another kiss, but instead, Sehun’s lips grazed his earlobe. “I saw you watching us, by the way. It was hot, I might have imagined you were fucking me,” he whispered without an ounce of shame, before he was gone.

 

An embarrassed flush crept over his face as he watched his form retreat, and he bit his lip softly. As he turned, he caught the eye of the secretary in charge of the front lobby, a kind-eyed man named Junmyeon. "You know, if I had overheard that conversation - and I'm not saying I did - I would say that you should go for it," he said, raising his brows just a little.

 

Jongin let out a quiet laugh, though he was still rattled trying to process Sehun’s words. "He's dating my boss. I don't think that would be the best decision."

 

Junmyeon hummed. "It doesn't sound like they're the right fit, you know?"

 

He nodded silently, and turned to go back up the elevators. Sehun wanted him too.

 

—

 

"We broke up."

 

Those were the first words that greeted Jongin as he walked out of the building on a Friday evening. Sehun was standing just outside, leaning against the stairs with an unreadable look on his face. Jongin blinked a couple of times, trying to match up why Sehun was telling him this with the fact that he was planning on heading out to meet Chanyeol at a nearby bar. For the past couple of days, they’d seemed fine when Sehun popped in to see Yifan in the afternoons. "Why?" he asked simply.

 

Sehun sighed, arms folding over his chest. "You can probably guess a few of the reasons. He just...can we talk somewhere?"

 

Jongin still felt a little out of sorts with the sudden presence of boss's boyfriend - now ex - in front of the building waiting on him. "Yeah, of course," he said, "Uh...I was going to meet a friend at a bar...want to come? Maybe it'll keep your mind off of it?" He remembered that even if he didn't necessarily feel bad after his breakup with Luhan, he still wanted to distract himself from thinking about him or their breakup too much. Because if anything, it just reminded him how alone he was.

 

He nodded, and pushed himself away from the railing to walk with Jongin down the stairs. They walked in silence for half a block, before Jongin broke the silence. "I'm sorry you did. You two were...good together," he said. It was a little bit of a lie, nothing about them ever made much sense to him. Starting with the age difference and ending with the fact that he couldn't figure out anything they had in common.

 

Sehun snorted beside him. "We weren't, honestly. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that Yifan isn't a good guy. I'm not saying that at all, I just don't think we were right for each other. He needs someone who doesn't mind playing second fiddle to his job, you know?" he explained as they walked.

 

Jongin nodded along with his words, though he felt a little bit like he was finding out a little too much about his boss that he probably didn't need to know. "Yeah, that makes sense. How did you two even meet?" he asked. Maybe it was a little harsh to ask someone that when they'd just broken up, but he couldn't quite smother his own curiosity.

 

"Mm, well...I was at some party with my agent and Yifan was there. So we met, and hit it off. I guess that was it. He liked having a young boyfriend, and I thought I wanted a rich boyfriend."

 

"Thought? You aren't just changing your mood and looking for a rich boyfriend with more time now?" he asked, partly teasing him and partly asking for too much personal investment.

 

Sehun glanced at him. "I think I should try and find someone who will make me feel important. Someone told me that not too long ago," he said, bumping Jongin lightly with his shoulder.

 

He swallowed around a lump in his throat, but he smiled. "Ah, sounds like a very wise person. You should definitely listen to him," he teased.

 

But before Sehun could say anything else, they arrived at the bar, and Jongin navigated the way to where Chanyeol was already sitting, nursing a beer.

 

"Finally, asshole," Chanyeol complained as he glanced up, but then his gaze darted to Sehun and back again. "Oh. Hey, how’s it going?” he asked, cheerful as ever.

 

"It's...going. I hope you don't mind me tagging along, Jongin invited me. Or I sort of tagged along," he shrugged, not seeming bothered either way, and easily slid himself into the booth.

 

Jongin followed after him, offering Chanyeol a slightly confused half smile when Sehun wasn't looking at them.

 

"No, it's totally cool. I didn't expect it, but hey, the more the merrier," Chanyeol said, loud voice carrying through the place a little too much. "Uh, Yifan isn't going to be following along, is he? Like...not that it would be an issue, but it's a little weird to get drunk around your boss, you know?"

 

Sehun winced a little. "Uh, no. We broke up, actually."

 

"Oh. That sucks. Let me get us all some drinks," Chanyeol said.

 

It wasn't nearly as awkward after that, with all of them loosening up with the aid of the alcohol. They didn't really discuss the breakup much more, Sehun only shrugging off a couple of questions and changing the topic. Jongin was a few beers in when Sehun suddenly sidled up closer to him, leaning over to rest on his shoulder.

 

His eyes widened just a little bit, and he looked to Chanyeol for something - he wasn't sure what the other could give him - but he was off trying to chat up someone over by the bar. "You doing okay?" he asked quietly, though he felt warm from where Sehun was touching him.

 

"I think I'm good. Jongin?" Sehun asked, pulling back to look up at him from his vantage.

 

Jongin turned his head slightly to look at Sehun, but his breath caught in his throat when he realized how close their faces were. He could feel Sehun's breath against his chin. And Sehun offered a faint sort of smile before he moved in, closing the distance between their mouths. It was soft, but every nerve ending felt like it was on fire as Sehun kissed him. Jongin was still for a long moment, just trying to process what was happening, but it only took him another moment before he reached to rest a hand against Sehun's neck, tilting his head a little more so he could kiss him back properly. It was warm, and their mouths were slick and soft as they moved together. It was everything Jongin had been thinking about for the past month that the other had been around the office, and every piece of him yearned for Sehun.

 

It took every bit of his own willpower, but he pulled away. "Don't."

 

Sehun froze, confusion written on his face. "Why not? Did I...read this wrong?" he asked, pulling back completely.

 

"No...no," Jongin said, and he wanted to reach out and kiss him again. He wanted to kiss away that confused, worried look on his face and make him never look that sad again. There was a sense of validation in the fact that Sehun had sensed something, but it wasn’t right. “It’s not...you, or anything. But you just broke up with Yifan, and you’ve had a bit to drink...I just don’t want this to be…” he trailed off, not really sure where to take that sentence.

 

Sehun was quiet for a moment before he nodded a little. “I don’t know if you noticed, but I liked you from the moment I saw you.”

 

It was Jongin’s turn to freeze, lips parted but no words coming out.

 

“It’s fine. Thanks for tonight...and...everything,” Sehun said, but his gaze averted and he slid out of the booth.

 

It took Jongin a minute longer than it should have before he stood to go after him. Sehun was already outside, and Jongin reached out to grab his wrist. Sehun whirled toward him, a frown on his face. But Jongin didn’t let him speak, only pulled him closer and caught his lips with his own. This time the kiss lasted a lot longer. Sehun’s tongue pressed against Jongin’s lips and swiped into his mouth, pulling soft moans into the motions of their mouths.

 

It felt as though they had been kissing for ages, when in reality Jongin knew well that it had been only a couple of minutes when Sehun pulled away. "Jongin...do you want to take me home with you?" he asked softly, head tilting slightly to the side, watching Jongin with a heavy gaze.

 

His breath caught in his throat. He was so beautiful, and every thought had been centered around wanting Sehun for so long - from the moment he'd laid eyes on him. He smiled, and his fingers curled around Sehun's.

 

—

 

Jongin pressed Sehun against the door as soon as they stepped inside, his lips finding his in the dark apartment in a needy tangle. His arms wound around his thin waist, pulling their bodies flush together. Sehun kept letting out these quiet gasps and sounds into the kiss, fingers threading through Jongin's hair as they kissed.

 

He moaned quietly as Sehun's tongue pressed against his own, needy and hot. His hands raked down, trailing over slim thighs and hips before falling onto his ass. Images of Sehun being fucked by Yifan swam through his mind, of the way his perfect perky ass met Yifan's dick with every thrust. He groped, fingers kneading into his toned ass.

 

He could feel the smile on Sehun's lips more than see it in the darkness, and he pulled away, a little breathless. "Come on, you're wearing way too many clothes," Sehun complained, grabbing at the buttons on Jongin's shirt to undo them. His motions were a little clumsy, but they made Jongin laugh a little anyway.

 

Taking mercy on him, he reached and began to swiftly undo the buttons to his shirt, letting it fall open undone. Sehun's gaze raked hungrily over him, teeth catching his bottom lip for a moment before fingers reached to trail over the muscles of his torso. Jongin shuddered at the sensation of Sehun's cool fingers against his overheated skin, and he reached to grab for his hand, pulling him further into the apartment.

 

By the time they reached the bedroom, Jongin had shed the shirt and his jacket somewhere in the hallway, and he grabbed for Sehun's t-shirt, slipping the hem up. Sehun let out a quiet snort of amusement, but allowed Jongin to pull the shirt up and over his head. His gaze roved over the other's figure, with his the tapered figure and softly defined muscles running over his torso. He'd seen him naked before when he'd caught him with Yifan, but it was something completely different seeing it for himself. Everything about Sehun was beautiful.

 

He leaned in, pressing hot kisses along his neck and collarbones, sucking softly on the pale, delicate flesh there. Sehun let out a quiet groan, but arched into the feeling of Jongin's mouth against him. Jongin's tongue swiped over his adam's apple, and he kissed his way back along Sehun's jawline and back to his lips. The kiss was hot and dirty, mostly tongues curling and brushing against each other.

 

It took them only a couple more minutes until they were free of the remainder of their clothes, pants and underwear piled onto the floor in a forgotten heap. "I want to fuck you," Sehun said, voice low and quiet in the dark room.

 

The sound of it sent a twitch through Jongin's cock. Partly, he'd expected that Sehun would want to be fucked given what he'd seen with Yifan, but the thought of Sehun's beautiful cock inside of him was a delicious arousal. He smiled the faintest bit. "How do you want me?" he asked, pressing another kiss to Sehun's lips.

 

"I want to face you. Let me spoil you," Sehun said, trailing a finger along Jongin's cheekbone.

 

Jongin suppressed the urge to groan at even that faintest of touches. Everything Sehun did was setting him on fire, and he wanted to just ask Sehun to fuck him and get it over with - he didn't know how much he could handle. But mostly, he wanted to make it last. So he turned to dig in his nightstand for a moment, withdrawing a condom and a bottle of lube that had mostly been used by his own fingers for the past year. He slid onto the bed, positioning himself on the pillows as he waited for Sehun to join him.

 

Sehun's gaze raked over his body, unashamed in taking his time looking him over. "Finger yourself for me," he suddenly said, gaze returning to look Jongin in the eye.

 

"Who knew you were so demanding," Jongin joked, mostly to cover that he was feeling more flushed by the command than anything.

 

"I know what I want," Sehun said, brow lifting.

 

He groaned quietly, but reached for the bottle of lube, squirting some onto his fingers. He lifted his knees, spreading his legs wide so he could put on a good show for Sehun. He rubbed the thick liquid over his digits, warming it up briefly before he reached down, his fingers trailing softly over his hardening cock and along his balls - hissing at the sensation. His teeth worried his bottom lip, and he moved so that a finger circled his own entrance, gently teasing himself.

 

Sehun let out a soft hum of appreciation, and Jongin took that as the initiative to plunge a finger inside of himself with a moan. Slowly, he began to move his finger inside of himself, not enough for very much stimulation. Every nerve in his body cried out for more, to beg Sehun to just fuck him already. But he was being impatient. Another few thrusts, and he added the second finger, letting out another soft sound into the gentle stretch inside of him. With a glance over at Sehun, his breath caught as his gaze fell on the other touching himself, fingers wrapped around his cock and stroking himself lazily.

 

His eyes remained focused on watching Sehun stroke himself as he continued to twist his fingers inside of himself. A steady stream of soft moans escaped him as he curved his fingers just so, rubbing inside of himself before adding a third finger. His eyes slipped closed, head tipping back a little into the pillows as he continued to fuck himself open on his fingers. "Please...Sehun, please fuck me," Jongin groaned out softly, voice almost breathless but fingers continuing to move inside himself.

 

"Fuck," was all Sehun said before the bed dipped down, announcing his presence joining Jongin on the bed.

 

His eyelids fluttered open to look back at him, and slowly he removed his fingers with a wet sound. Sehun's gaze remained on his ass, on the way his hole fluttered at the emptiness. He smiled just a faint bit as Sehun leaned over and grabbed the condom, swiftly undoing the packet and rolling the condom onto himself in one smooth stroke. Sehun leaned down pressing kisses along Jongin's chest and down along his stomach, fingers following his path in nameless patterns.

 

"Sehun..." Jongin half-whined. He wanted it to last, but all he could think about was Sehun's thick cock filling him up.

 

Ignoring him, Sehun continued his path and licked over Jongin's bellybutton - earning him a quiet gasp - before he continued and pressed hot kisses against his hipbones. But after Jongin was practically squirming underneath the kisses, Sehun seemed to take pity on him and he pulled away from his hips. "So impatient, won't let me have any fun," he complained, though there was a clear amusement in his voice. He reached for the bottle of lube, squirting some onto his fingers before wrapping them around himself, slicking his cock up generously.

 

"I need you," Jongin said, voice raspy and quiet. He was feeling particularly needy and desperate, and in any other situation he would have been embarrassed, but with Sehun he couldn't even consider his own shame. All the weeks of wanting him had compounded into making him a needy mess, and he couldn't care.

 

When Sehun kissed him, Jongin's hands threaded through his hair, and he pulled him into long, deep kisses. When Sehun shifted his weight fully between Jongin's legs, Jongin immediately moved to wrap his legs around his waist, and he felt Sehun line up his cock at his entrance. He teased him for a moment, rubbing the head of his cock against his entrance and along his crack, and Jongin groaned quietly, uttering a soft plea.

 

Sehun licked his way into Jongin's mouth at the same time that he began to push inside of him, the stretch slow and delicious. It had been too long, and Jongin could only kiss Sehun back as he pushed all the way into him. He felt too full, but it sent a rush of arousal all throughout his body as he felt Sehun's balls hit his ass.

 

There was a moment of stillness, where Sehun remained motionless and pulled away from the kiss to simply watch Jongin. He took a deep breath, fingers coursing through Sehun's hair softly as he adjusted to the feeling of being so filled. "You feel so good," he whispered softly, pressing a kiss to Sehun's lips.

 

In response, Sehun slowly began to pull out of him, the sensations achingly slow but his body burned in his arousal. Sehun pulled almost all the way back before his hips snapped inside of Jongin. A deep moan slipped out into the room at the sudden sensation, and his legs tightened around the other's body.

 

Sehun rocked into Jongin with steady, sudden motions that left Jongin gasping. His hands slipped down to run along the other's body, feeling along his back and spine as Sehun fucked him open. He tilted his head, moving to press hot kisses against Sehun's neck to stifle the string of moans and curses that kept threatening to spill from his lips.

 

Hands roamed over Jongin's thighs, nails grazing lightly over the sensitive skin as Sehun fucked into him. His hands trailed to cup Jongin's ass, squeezing as his thrusts sped up incrementally. He moaned Sehun's name, back arching up off of the bed to meet his thrusts. Everything felt hot and overwhelming, his skin felt like it was on fire as they rocked against one another.

 

"Harder," Jongin said, voice breaking just a little as Sehun's cock brushed right against his prostate.

 

Sehun let out a quiet sound that was almost like a laugh, but his hands came to grip onto either side of Jongin's thighs, pushing his legs up closer to his chest. Jongin gasped softly at the slight change in position before Sehun suddenly fucked into him harshly. Loud cries tumbled out as the pace was set, harsh and unforgiving. Sehun's balls slapped against his ass loudly, and Jongin could feel the sensation of warmth building inside of him.

 

"Touch yourself," Sehun said, voice more of a broken moan than a harsh command as he fucked Jongin, jaw tensing.

 

Jongin's mind felt delirious with the pleasure, with wanting Sehun so much he felt like he was going to burst. He reached between their bodies, fingers wrapping around his cock that was steadily leaking precome. He ran his fingers over the tip of his cock, gathering the precome to aid in the slide of his fingers along his length. The pace was no match for the continued delicious assault on his ass, but the opposing sensations coursing through him were proving to be too much. "Close..." was all he could moan out before a hand came and slapped against his ass harshly.

 

Shocks of pleasure ran through him, his hand pumping over his cock as his climax washed over him. His eyes clenched shut, jaw tensing and toes curling as stars swam behind his eyes. His release emptied over his hand and onto his stomach, but everything was still just a refrain of Sehun's name as the other continued to fuck into his overly sensitive body.

 

Sehun let out a string of moans and curses as he fucked into him. Jongin clenched his tired muscles around Sehun as he fucked him, and he reached to yank Sehun's hair to bring him into a dirty kiss. All at once, Sehun's hips stilled, fingers clenching harshly against Jongin's thighs and he let out a shuddering moan into the kiss.

 

Jongin kissed Sehun softly as he rode out his orgasm, his unsoiled fingers running over Sehun's cheek tenderly. "Okay?" he asked quietly, softly pecking him.

 

There was a faint smile on Sehun's lips that Jongin could feel against him. "Okay," he agreed quietly, voice a little raspy.

 

—

 

"Surprise," came the quiet voice behind him, arms wrapping around his waist.

 

A smile slipped onto Jongin's lips, and he leaned back just enough into the embrace. "Hey, baby," he greeted Sehun, turning his head to kiss him softly.

 

Baekhyun gave them a long look before he glanced toward Yifan's office. There stood Yifan, and on his arm was Luhan.

 

Jongin raised a brow. "Since when?"

 

Baekhyun shrugged. "I think since yesterday. I heard they were working extra late, if you know what I mean," he wiggled his brows.

 

Sehun snorted, pressing a kiss to Jongin's neck. "Doesn't bother me. Does it you?" he asked.

 

He shook his head. "Maybe they'll be good for each other."

 

"And you two?" Baekhyun asked, trying to appear nonchalant as he skimmed through the printed pages before him.

 

Jongin's fingers laced with Sehun's. "We're focusing on what's important."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Is this fic a mess? yes. I'm sorry. I hope you guys can enjoy it anyway.


End file.
